


Christmas Time Nerves

by Everythinginasockdrawer



Series: Sanvers & SuperCorp Winter Prompts [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, F/F, Maggie's An Adorable Bundle Of Nerves, Meeting the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythinginasockdrawer/pseuds/Everythinginasockdrawer
Summary: Alex and Kara officially meet the other one's girlfriend when they all meet up to help decorate Kara's apartment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been one of my favorite stories to write to date.

**_~Sanvers & SuperCorp~_ **

Maggie wasn’t really sure how she’d gotten roped into this. Actually she did know how, it was all Alex’s fault really. But damn it Alex know she couldn’t say no when she pulled the kicked puppy routine, and that’s exactly what the older Danvers sister had done to get her stuck in this situation.  _ Besides, it’s not like you’ll be the only other non-Danvers there. I’m finally getting to meet Kara’s girlfriend for the first time as well so it’s going to be the four of us.  _ That had put her at ease for about five minutes before it occurred to her that she now had to compete with someone else when it came to making a good first impression. As she sat in the center of the living room helping Alex untangle Christmas lights however she couldn’t help but feel like she had won some metaphorical point cause Kara’s girlfriend was running late at work and was going to be delayed about thirty minutes. Still Maggie was trying to win some points with the younger Danvers, who was pouting in the chair across from them, checking her phone every minute or two for texts from her mysterious girlfriend. 

“So Kara. What’s she like? Your girlfriend I mean.” Maggie asked and Kara’s head popped up as she smiled brightly at the mention of the other woman.

“Of she’s great, she’s super intelligent and a really good kisser…” Alex choked on her drink and glared at the blonde.

“I definitely did not need to know that.” She grumbled as Maggie gently patted her back to help her clear her airways. Kara rolled her eyes.

“Like you haven’t gushed to me about Maggie before. Anyways, Lena’s nothing like what anyone expects. She all high and mighty right up until you get past her defenses, and then she’s just a nerdy super genius with family issues.” Kara shrugged her shoulders and glanced at her phone. “My late nerdy super genius.” 

“Wasn’t she in a meeting with her benefactors like all afternoon? Like gesh how long can this stuff take?” Kara shrugged.

“Sometimes way too long. She’s about ready to cut ties with the lot of them, they’re driving her crazy at the moment. Apparently William Anderson isn’t wanting to chip in his fair share for their latest project, apparently he’s not a fan of aliens and since her latest project is a device to help aliens blend in better he’s not wanting to contribute.” Maggie’s brain short circuited for a second.

“Wait did you say William Anderson. As in the head of Anderson Enterprises? Why’s your girlfriend in a meeting that high up? Not that there’s anything wrong with that it’s just…” Maggie cut herself off when she noticed the look the two siblings were sharing.

“You didn’t tell her?” Kara asked, her face caught somewhere between amusement and worry. Alex just looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Uh… It kinda just slipped my mind.” Alex said, looking a little embarrassed as she dug back into the lights she was trying to untangle. Kara looked at Maggie.

“My girlfriend is Lena Luthor, the CEO of L-Corp.” Maggie blinked a couple of times before standing, causing Alex to shoot her a worried stare.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m gonna go jump off the roof… There’s no way I’m going to win this.” 

Ten minutes later Kara was caught up on the whole “Maggie trying to be more impressive than her girlfriend” thing, leaving the little blonde alien curled up on the floor laughing. “Okay, seriously she’s not that scary… Well except when she’s shooting people… And even then it’s more hot than scary.” 

Maggie was saved from having to reply when there was a knock on the door. Causing the younger girl to let out a squeak and cross the room faster than seemed humanly possible (Maggie blamed the beer) and threw the door open before promptly launching herself into the arms of the woman standing there, who seemed to take it in stride, clearly used to the overly enthusiastic blonde climbing all over her as she gracefully (or as gracefully as you can when you’re carrying a human) walked into the room and placed her things on the counter.

“Nice to see you too Kara. If you want to get own I brought you some potstickers.” Kara’s head shot up but she didn’t move away. Instead she simply reburied her face in the other woman’s neck and shook her head, tightening her hold on the other woman.

“No, staying here. Missed you.” Kara mumbled just loud enough for the two girls on the couch to hear. Lena raised an eyebrow at her but moved over to the seat Kara had just vacated and sat them down in it, repositioning Kara so she was at least facing the rest of the room.

“You saw me this morning.” Kara shot her a look that clearly said that wasn’t soon enough. “Sorry, Babe. I’d have been here sooner but Mr. Wellsworth was trying to set me up with his son again and I was having trouble finding a way to leave without being rude.” Kara’s face scrunched up.

“It’s that that guy with the comb over from that one party we went to.” Lena nodded. “I don’t like him.”

“Me either… So are you going to introduce us or am I going to have to that myself?” Kara looked over and seemed to remember that Maggie and Alex were there and she flushed, realizing they had been there the whole time. She did notice that Maggie seemed to have relaxed after her little show however and was actually tucked into her sister’s side as they continued to attempt to untangle her Christmas lights. (As it turns out they’re a total mess.) 

“Oh yeah. Umm… This is my girlfriend Lena. Lena this is my sister Alex and her girlfriend Maggie…” The other two waved when she said their names and Lena looked between Alex and Kara a few times before speaking.

“You two look nothing alike.” Alex chuckled slightly and moved to punch Kara’s shoulder.

“That’s because we adopted this little monster when she was twelve.”  _ Hey.  _ “And I got a little roommate.”  _ I wasn’t that little.  _ “And the best little sister ever.” And then Alex had a lap full of little sister hugging her. Alex groaned playfully. “Come on, you’re making it look like I’m going soft sis.” Kara snorted.

“Yeah, that started happening around the time you met that one. But nice try.” She had pointed her thumb at Maggie before going and curling back up into Lena’s side. Causing the older girl to blush and avoid looking at her girlfriend. 

“So you are going soft on me Danvers, I knew it.” 

And somehow, despite the constant teasing (and the three AM food run) they managed to have Kara’s apartment completely decked out for Christmas by the time the sun rose. And they were all glad it was the weekend. Cause they were all more than ready for a goodnight’s sleep.


End file.
